Ancient Egypt - Day 24
|image = Ancient Egypt - Day 24.png |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |EM = Eight |Diff = Medium |Zombie = |FR = |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 23 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 25}} Ancient Egypt - Day 24 'is the twenty-fourth level of Ancient Egypt. It is also the last Last Stand level in this world. When this level is finished the first time, the player unlocks Twin Sunflower and the boss battle of Ancient Egypt. Difficulty *The player has to face Explorer Zombie and Pharaoh Zombie, which is a deadly combination, as Explorer Zombie can burn plants. This can destroy the player's defense easily. Furthermore, Pharaoh Zombie has a high amount of health and can also protect Explorer Zombies, allowing them to instantly bypass his or her defenses. *Iceberg Lettuce can be used in this level. No other Last Stand level allows it. *Two major sandstorm ambushes appear in this level, bringing many zombies which act like shields. However, all of the ambush zombies are Mummy Zombies. The player's strategy should be good enough to deal with them. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 1 2 4 5 |zombie3 = |note3 = Sandstorm! |ambush3 = |zombie4 = 3 |zombie5 = 1 5 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie8 = 1 3 5 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = |note10 = Sandstorm!, final flag |ambush10 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :''Created by This strategy allows the level to be completed without using plant food, paid content, premium plants, losing any lawn mowers, or abusing Iceberg Lettuces at the start (which this level allows for). *'''Suggested plants: **Wall-nut **Laser Bean **Iceberg Lettuce **Magnet-shroom **Snapdragon **Spikeweed *The seventh plant is not needed. Plant five Laser Beans in the first column. Plant two Magnet-shrooms on the top and bottom rows of the second column, and one Snapdragon next to each (leaving the middle empty). Plant five Wall-nuts in the third column and five Spikeweeds in the fourth, waiting for tombstones in the way to be destroyed first if need be. The Laser Beans will destroy Explore Zombies before they can get too close, while Magnet-Shrooms, Snapdragons and Spikeweeds will handle the Bucketheads, Coneheads, and sandstorm zombies. Pharaoh Zombies may inflict some damage on your Wall-nuts but not enough to break through, especially if they are slowed down from afar with Iceberg Lettuce. If somehow they do manage to take down a Wall-nut, simply dig up a Spikeweed and replace it. Strategy 2 *'Suggested plants:' **Wall-nut **Bloomerang **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Repeater **Cabbage-pult **Bonk Choy (if you have seventh seed slot) *You should plant Repeaters in the first column, Bloomerangs in the second column, and Wall-nuts in the third column. Use Iceberg Lettuces to freeze Pharaoh Zombies or Buckethead Zombies. You can also use a Potato Mine to defeat these zombies. You can save sun to replace eaten or damaged Wall-nuts. In the final wave, use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce twice, so you can defeat all of the zombies easily. You can replace Bloomerangs with Cabbage-pults. Melony Nuts *'Required plants:' **Melon-pult **Iceberg Lettuce **Tall-nut Plant Melon-pults in the back column, Tall-nuts in front, and place Iceberg Lettuce in all other spots. If you have the Imitater, use it on the Iceberg Lettuce. In the end, if the Tall-nuts are breaking down, use Plant Food on one of them, or use Plant Food on a Melon-pult for damage. Plant more Iceberg Lettuces as you go to stop Explorer Zombies. Using premium plants *Do not take Pea-nut and Torchwood with you as the Explorer Zombie is in this level. Imitating the Iceberg Lettuce is recommended to extinguish the torches of Explorer Zombies. Take Snow Pea if you want to slow down the speeding Pharaoh Zombies. Gallery IMG 20140908 184631.jpg|A strategy Screenshot 2014-09-11-21-30-27-1.png Screenshot 2014-09-12-21-49-21-1.png Screenshot 2014-09-12-21-42-30-1.png|Beginning of level Screenshot 2014-09-12-21-49-47-1.png|The level is completed. Day AE 24 FR.png|First time reward AE24Char.jpg|By Trivia *Between the 1.7 and 1.9 updates, the player could not lose lawn mowers. Walkthrough Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty